Shall we walk?
by piki-piki angel
Summary: Nature has its own ways. Naruto's body shrinks to 7 again. Not knowing this, Hinata decides to adopt the kid.Just when he was willing to give everything up, just when he had to tell her, was when things fall apart. full summary inside


Complete summary: Nature has its own ways… Naruto becomes trapped inside his body as a kid again. The thing is, he can't tell anyone what happened or else he won't be able to come back to his old self. In its own twist of fate, Hinata eventually adopts the kid, who introduced his self as Narumi. But just when he had something really important to tell her, just when he's willing to give up everything just to let her know, is when everything falls apart, just for his sake...

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Chapter one**: My First love

Kiba ran toward the Hyuuga's residence in an impetuous speed. He couldn't think of anything other than Hinata's tears streaming down her cheeks continuously. Those tears that poured down the day _he_ left. But, enough of that… he now has something important to tell her that she would definitely want to hear.

Although he knew she won't believe him at first. But knowing Hinata, by all means, she won't doubt him when it comes to _these_ stuffs.

Outside the gate of the Hyuugas', he spotted Neji leisurely making his way towards the entrance. He then hastened to him and called his attention.

"Neji!" he called breathelessly as he stopped by the gate.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked in his usual dead voice.

"H-Hinata…" he tried to utter straight. "Hinata! Where is she!"

Just then, Hinata chanced to walk towards the gate, greeting them.

"Hinata!" Kiba screamed with excitement as soon as he saw her. "Come with me!"

Without any hesitations, Kiba pulled her by her wrist with a harsh force and ran. She couldn't even keep pace with Kiba. He rushed the two of them towards the building where Tsunade's office stood, almost knocking down every bystander that would meet their way.

"K-Kiba kun… where are we-" Hinata tried to ask.

"Just hurry up!"

**Hinata's POV starts:**

I couldn't help but jump into conclusions. Maybe there was an emergency. Or maybe a mission. An event? But, whatever it was, I knew right away it was something important.

At last! Kiba slowed down when we got to the building's area.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?" I almost died asking.

"Just you wait." And that was all he ever said.

I waited patiently as I looked at Kiba's impatient face, clenching his teeth. If I had to guess, I would say it took us about fifteen to twenty minutes outside. Waiting that long, I still could not see the purpose of rushing me that much. It's not like I was being impatient, but I asked again what we were still waiting for outside.

"Iruka-sensei!" he called as soon as he saw Iruka-sensei walk out of the gate.

"Oh, Kiba-kun. What are you two doing outside?" He asked us.

"Where is _he_?"

"Him?... oh… _him_. Well, he left about twenty five to thirty minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?" Kiba. Now violent, asked.

"I don't know… calm down, boy!"

Gathering no information about this person they were talking about, Kiba started to drag me again towards I'm not sure where.

We ran into a crowd once more. And this time, we lost each other when his tight grip of me loosened. I'm certain he didn't mean to, but he vanished and I was left standing by the crowd.

Fortunately, I managed to get out of the crowd. I was now alone and Kiba still hasn't told me what we were searching for and what we were doing. I looked for Kiba and ended up looking at the training grounds. Maybe it's because I didn't know where else to look.

Stepping on the training grounds, it struck again. This painful emptiness endlessly filling my heart. I let out a sigh and sat under a small tree where I find cool and soothing.

"Hinata!" An excited voice called.

I turned with not much interest. I thought I was certain who it was. "Kiba-kun."

"Hey, How are you?" He asked with his eyes set on mine.

His eyes were as clear as the sky. His loud hair expressing his cheerfulness. The big grin not to be put away by anyone _still_ fixed on his thin lips, and the whiskers by his cheeks, emphasizing them.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" I rustled with goof on my face. Was it a dream?

"Have you forgotten me?" He teased, not aware that I was panicking inside.

I was not at all prepared for this moment. Normally, I would practice my words and deliver it to him well. But I have practiced this scenario for almost three years and I still can't utter my lines as I struggled for words.

Now I know why Kiba rushed me.

"I haven't." I said with a heartfelt voice.

How could I? I closed my eyes to ease the stiffness that filled them. I couldn't decide whether to clear my throat or to allow my self to cry, God forbid, in front of him, or to pretend like I wasn't at all surprised, but desperately glad.

I opened my eyes and saw him lift my hair lightly. He examined it with much focus. He slowly extended the tip of my hair away to me and moved it closer to his face.

My heart pounded and my blood rushed to my cheeks. He has always done these kind of things. Things that meant big to me and nothing to him.

"You're hair has grown long, hasn't it?" He reminded me.

"Y-y-yes…" I managed to blurt out.

It was too much for me to bear. I placed all of my consciousness to my feet and stood up. Then, he followed. His head stood past me. I was by his shoulder's lever.

"You've grown tall, Naruto-kun." I noticed, saying it in an enthusiastic way.

"Really? I haven't really noticed. But now that you've mentioned it, I'm now taller than you, arne't I?"

"Mm." I mumbled as I nodded, agreeing to what he said. Who could have imagined our batch would grow up to this age. Even _I_ didn't notice.

"So, how are you?" How are things with Neji?" He followed.

I raised my head only to look at him. From my view, his hair shaded his eyes with its shadow, however, his eyes appeared to be sparkling even more.

"My cousin and I are still in good terms…."

And then awkward silence, at least to my part. But Naruto seemed like he was trying to reminisce the past. Suddenly, I remembered the day of the main matches between Neji and him…. He shared to me how special this place meant to him.

I indulged on gaping at him while his eyes were looking at the distance. He then threw his self to the ground beside the tree as he closed his eyes. It has always been amazed with how he makes such spontaneous movements. And for the moment, just by watching his peaceful face, my bewildered world has calmed down; I decided to sit beside him under the shade, still looking at him. I guess I was smiling at that time.

Everything was so calm that I forgot who Hinata was to Naruto for a moment. But it didn't last too long when he called my name and finally realizing I was staring at him.

"Oi, Hinata, why are you staring at me like that?" He confided with his fox-like eyes which I find… pleasant.

For him, I was just another weird, timid girl.

"Ah-I… I didn't… well…" I tried to explain, playing with my fingers again as I have always done when dealing with Naruto.

"Right!" He suddenly exclaimed, as if remembering something.

He threw his arms forward and lifted his self up by pushing his palm to his knee to stand up. Looking down at me, he said "I forgot I was to meet Ero-sennin! It's somewhere near here, I won't take long! Wait here, I'll be back! I'll show you something!"

"Ah-Naruto-kun!" I tried to call, but he didn't look back. Instead, he told this to me again… "Wait right there! I'll be right back!"

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

I should assume it has already reached three hours when Naruto left me. Besides, the sun was already setting. Did he forget? Did he have and emergency meeting? Probably, it took his mentor and him a while to talk about something. Is he coming back for… me?

"Hinata!" A familiar voice finally called. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Kiba.

"Kiba-kun." I called back, standing up.

"Have you caught up with Naruto?" he asked me.

"Yes. But, I'm starting to worry. He said he'd come back to show me something, but he's still not here."

"Bah, knowing him, he probably forgot-" I don't know why, but he soon added up some explanation…

"No, no. It's okay." I shook my head. "Let's go home now."

Kiba would have probably walked with me home, but he met his sister at the town and they had to do some errands. He hesitated and even came up with an alibi that he would walk with me home to safe, but then again, it didn't work.

I leisurely walked to our block when suddenly; I heard a strange noise coming from the old house only a few houses away from ours.

I walked in slowly, to see if someone was still in that old house. It had a creepy feeling inside there. It was dark and the furniture were all scattered. I haven't heard of any rumors about this old house, so I'm not quite sure what I have gotten my self in to.

Suddenly, I heard the floor creak. My heart that was already beating fast dropped. There was no one there. I continued on, and I hear it again. This time, when I turned, I saw a silhouette of a child.

Chills crept over my skin. Was it a ghost of a child? It took all of my guts to slowly approach the shadow. It wasn't moving for about a minute now.

As I got closer, I could barely see his face. It wasn't a ghost, though. It was a child.

"Um… are you from here?" I asked as soft and gentle as I could so that I won't frighten the poor kid.

Slowly, he turned his head to my direction, not making any eye contacts whatsoever. I continued to encourage him to speak.

"Where are your parents?"

The clouds parted for the moonlight that was already shining and peeked though the old house's broken window. It shined down onto the kid's eyes. I saw angry eyes like that of a hungry wolf's. He stared at me with those furious blue eyes.

"They're dead." He said, breaking the silence between us. "And I have no relatives."

Coming to my senses, his words finally registered to my head. I walked closer to him, with now only a few inches away from him. I leaned down to give him a warm smile.

"You've been here for long?" I asked. But, he didn't talk back. He gave me a nod instead.

I pity the poor kid. And just then, thoughts of how to help this kid came pouring to my mind. None of them were possible… except-

"Ano…" I began softly. "I live only a few homes form here. If you like, I could take you home with me.

He stared at me and seemed surprised when I told him that I was willing to take him with me. Maybe he was thinking if I had a cruel intention for him. That's good. He's aware that he shouldn't talk to strangers easily.

It seems as if he's arguing to his self whether he's come with me as he stared at me too long. Finally, he looked down on the floor and said: "Can I?"

"Of course."

And we took off. When we stepped out of the house, I was now aware of these descriptions for him: he had a warm and cheerful blonde hair, a chubby pair of cheeks, and sky blue eyes. Instantly, he reminded me of someone.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Last night, I told my father about the kid.

"Naru-Naru-Naru…mi…" The kid introduced with his voice shaking. You must have imagined how scared he was in front of my father.

Of course, my father got angry with me for a while. But good thing Neji-nii-san was there to back me up. He was in favor of Neji's suggestion to give me the responsibility until Narumi's relatives pick him up. He insisted that if his clan truly was wiped off, the news should have gotten to him.

I woke up and turned to see that I'm not alone on the mattress. Narumi was there, and deeply asleep. He must have had a hard time sleeping last night, I thought.

I walked towards the kitchen after a few hours. Narumi has just awakened. And just then, I found Kiba running towards me looking tired and sweaty.

"Hinata…!" He started, chasing his breath. "Naruto's missing!"

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Piki-piki angel**: It's a little bit long, isn't it? Heheh… please don't forget to drop me a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
